


What I Remember

by mortalhannah



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Ghostbur, Lore - Freeform, Short Story, a tag, enjoy reading :), i dont know what other tags to add, i miss ghostbur, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalhannah/pseuds/mortalhannah
Summary: A short story based on how Wilbur explained the after life/his "experience"Also based on the story named "what i remember" that ghostbur, wilbur's character, wrote.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	What I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> i just miss ghostbur so i wrote this at 2am in the morning...i also really like how wilbur portrays the character :) i had to add a bit to make the story more interesting so some isn't exactly the way wilbur might have said it. enjoy reading! :D

I woke to blackness. There’s nothing anymore. No trees, no ground, no L’manberg. There’s nothing and nobody to hear my cries for help. The cries I plead from the pain in my stomach. There’s nothing there though. No scars, no blood, no wounds. Just a familiar stinging and sharp pain that feels like stabbing. 

All I can remember is the world fading around me as I slowly left it. My eyes drained of life as I lay in someone's arms. The familiar touch that I can’t remember. They feel so warm and comforting but minutes later, I can’t feel anything. There’s nothing except the aching from my chest. 

What I assume is the afterlife is where I stay. There’s no gods, no hell, no heaven. Nothing. Just straight blackness. 

Time seems to pass by so slowly. Even without a clock or watch it feels like it’s been hours. Hours of pacing, searching for an exit from this hellish place. Hours of searching for nothing. There’s no escaping. I’m stuck here forever, in pain and alone.

I miss the embrace of those arms that wrapped around me while I took my last breath. I wish I could go back. After all I did on the Earth, it’s now gone. I lost everything I once had. Everything I once made. My memory is a mess but I can still remember the smell of the burning city I had blown up. The smell was fading though. After minutes of trying to remember it, it was gone. 

~

_“Kill me Phil. Kill me, I’ve lost everything. Kill me, Philza, Killza, Killza. Kill me with this sword.” I pick up the sword from the ground and place the handle in his hands._

_“You’re my son!”_

_“Kill me Phil, do it. I have nothing. Look at them,” I say, pointing out at the crowd that just watched their nation explode in front of them, “They want me dead too, just kill me.”_

_Phil takes the sword and hesitantly stabs it through my torso. I lean forwards into his shoulder, letting out a sob from the pain. He lowers us to the ground and I lie in his arms, breathing short, staggered breaths._

_The blood soaks through my shirt but I can’t feel a thing anymore. The world is painless now. I hear nothing, feel nothing and after a few minutes, I see nothing. I feel a pair of hands close my eyelids but nothing changes. The same darkness surrounds me. All I know is I’m lying in someone's arms, I just can’t remember who._

~

After what feels like endless hours in this void, I see a light coming from the end of the large blank space. It kind of looks like L’manberg. I run towards it as fast as possible but it’s almost unrecognizable. There’s a huge crater and wooden builds everywhere. This isn’t my Lmanberg, is it? This can’t be.

I see a young boy wearing a shirt and jeans that are held up by a belt. I notice he's with two other people, one wearing a darker looking long sleeved shirt and a beanie and the other wearing a jacket, jeans and a cap. He seems to have a tail and ears too that peak out from under his clothing. 

I look down at my hands that seem to be gray now. I see nothing in color anymore. Everything is grey, black and white. I’m wearing my usual yellow sweater and black pants but the color is all gone. I look around at the colorless L’manberg. The wooden buildings are being built right in front of me by those familiar people, but I can’t remember who they are.

All my memories are fuzzy and a mess. They feel misplaced and unordered. I remember the faint smell of bread and the women who were making it in a bakery. I remember this nation, L’manberg, and our revolution. I remember bullying this kid and the wind flowing through my hair. I remember sparring with a familiar person who I remember by the name ‘Technoblade.’ The slight memory of being a president and winning an election sit in the back of my mind.

I can’t seem to remember some of their names, all my memories are fuzzy and broken. I remember the fox boy growing up and a van known as the ‘camarvan’ that sat in the middle of L’manberg. 

I remember the first boy I saw building everything around us in the walls of L’manberg and another man protecting me. The faint memory of a fish comes to mind too. What’s so important about this fish? 

I remember a large explosion then the man who protected me, stabbed me, right in the chest, exactly where I feel the only pain I can feel. The man I seemed to once trust stabbed me? Why?

The taste of salt somehow returns to my memories and my mouth as I remember the feeling of the air in my lungs. I recall a ravine with lanterns everywhere and that ‘Techno’ guys armory. 

I also seem to remember books, a tunnel and arrows, but why? Why were these specific things chosen for me to remember?

I quickly write all these things down in an empty notebook I find sitting near a hill. The frustration in my writing as I slowly forget everything. I write a quick scribble into the book and close in anger before the smallest boy comes over to me. _They can see me? They can see me. I can talk to them still! I can talk to those people!_

“Wil?” the boy squeaks out, “What happened to you?” He’s looking at my colorless face, drained of all emotion except sadness. I can feel the dried tears that stained my face as I died. A slight stain of blood on my stomach darkens my clothes. 

“Hello?” I know this boy, I just don’t know why. He’s so familiar to me. He’s in the memories I can remember. 

“WIlbur? Are you ok?” His voice echoes through my head. The familiar sound that I can’t figure out.

“Yes? I don’t know. Who are you?” 

“You don’t remember me? My name's Tubbo or um- Toby.” he answers in a disappointed yet hopeful tone. 

“Hm. Who are they?” I look at the other two boys that are building their homes on the stilts over the crater. 

“That’s Alex, we call him Quackity, over there on the hill and that’s Fundy on the wooden bridge building his house.” He points at them as he says their names. they seem so recognizable but unknown to me. I’ve seen them but where?

The boy starts leading me to the city on stilts and I take in all the new scenery that I was blind to in the black void.

“Wilbur?!” I hear a shout come from the bridge as Tubbo leads me onto it. “Is that you?? I thought you died?” He stares at my colorless face. My deep grey eyes look into his. 

“Oh uh- It’s so nice seeing you again! We all missed you.” He looks saddened at the fact I am dead. But I’m still here, he shouldn’t be sad, right?

“Hello,” I smile at the fox boy. “Fundy, right?”

“What do you mean? I’m your son, you don’t remember me?” His eyebrows scrunch into a confused look with a frown coming across his lips. 

“I have a son?” The memories of the fox growing up flood back to me. 

“I have a son!” I say with a smile but the permanent saddened look on my face confuses them. “I remember you.”

“My name's Fundy by the way. I don’t know if you’d remember that.” I nod my head and hear another shout from in the distance.

“What's up Wilbur!!” I hear the other boy say, coming down from his house on the hill. 

“Hi Quackity, I think.”

“Yeah it’s Quackity, Big Q, the one and only!” I stare a blank look and he seems confused. “How are you doing Wil? Still dead I see.” I look down at my feet so i don’t have to make eye contact. “Oh uh. That was probably too far, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” It was fine but it still hurts. I have to get used to the ‘being dead’ part of this.

“Let me show you around.” Tubbo says, leading me to the house Alex was building.

After looking at the new builds I find a plot of land that would be perfect for my own little home.

“Hey Tubbo? Can I build a little home here?”

He comes over to my side and looks at the piece of land. “Sure!” 

“I want to build a little crane where I can collect books to hopefully remember more.” 

I start gathering the materials and building up the crane. I go around the land surrounding my house and find all kinds of books including Spy Diaries and Revolution Documents. I’ve created a small library underneath my crane home in a small sewer. It has a small room for sleeping and brewing my potions and a library. 

I’ve noticed whenever I’m a ghost people like me more. I seem more peaceful and calm to them. Was alive Wilbur really that bad? Tubbo has told me that alive Wilbur was the one who blew up L’manberg but I don’t know if I should believe that. Why would he destroy everything he worked for?

The afterlife is quite peaceful. More than I expected at least. I walk around knowing I can’t die again and going invisible when I want to is fun, especially to mess with the boys. Even with the aching pain in my stomach, this new point in my life is quite relaxing. It’s lonely sometimes especially at night when I don’t sleep, mostly because I don't need sleep being a ghost and all, but at least I can still talk to them and learn about alive Wilbur.

When I exit my sewers, I see a familiar man with a hat and longer hair standing in the water. He reminds me of the man who stabbed me in that strange room. He stares at me in disbelief as I back up into my little loft room in my house. 

He follows me inside seeing the confusion on my face. “Wilbur? How are you here? Aren’t you dead?” He starts asking too many questions to keep up with. I stare at him trying to remember the first question he asked so I could answer but instead he just comes over and hugs me. He wraps his arms over my shoulders and practically just hugs my neck. My arms lie limp by my sides and he pulls away from the embrace. “I missed you Wil.” He looks at my face, examining the colorlessness and sad look of it.

“Are you ok?”

I realize I haven’t spoken once so I try to form words to one of the many questions I’ve been asked. “I’m fine I think. I can’t really feel pain anyways.” That’s a lie. Everything I feel is either pain or hurt. The afterlife isn’t as pleasant as I thought it was at first. The wound from my stomach feels like it grows everyday. I’m pretty sure the only reason I have the wound is because that's how I died and it’s how I’ll have to live for the rest of time. I died crying and in pain from the stab and now it’s permanent. 

“That’s good to hear, I’m glad you’re ok.” He goes over to my bed that sits in the corner of the room and sits down. He explains how he’s my father. He explains how I died. According to him I begged for my death. I wanted this pain to happen. I wanted it to happen because I lost everything I once had. I remember now. I remember wanting this to happen. I begged him to kill me. 

“You told me to kill you because you felt you failed L’manberg.”

“How did I fail L’manberg? I won independence for it and won an election. I was once president here, how did I fail it?” Genuine confusion comes onto my face. 

“You see Wil, some of that is wrong. You didn’t-”

I stopped him there. Sometimes things are better off unknown. I don’t need to know how bad alive Wilbur was. Dead Wilbur is different and everyone around him likes him more. I want it to stay that way for now. I can’t live eternity hated by everyone I’m around. I’m kind of glad to be dead.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to comment any feedback, please do. i wanna get better at writing :D i hope you enjoyed the story :]


End file.
